One More Chance
by iamhopeful
Summary: He had never been a religious person. But he found himself praying.For strength. Stelena Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**One More Chance**

A/N: I have this idea for some time now but I was hesitant to start it because I am lazy and I might not finish it. So forgive me if I don't update regularly. =-))

As usual, forgive my grammar. As much as I love them, they hate me. =-))

Stelena is love. That is all. =-))

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been seven years since the gang has defeated Klaus and his minions, seven years since peace has settled in Mystic Falls. But nothing has been the same again. The war has not left them unscathed, many have lost their lives and those alive are forever haunted by the memories. It was especially hard for Elena, losing three of her family, Jeremy, Jenna and Isobel during the war. She was inconsolable, blaming everybody especially herself. When John proposed that they leave Mystics Falls and start fresh, she quickly agreed. Stefan was heartbroken, but he understood why she needed to do it. She needs to get away from things that remind her of Jenna's and Jeremy's death in order to heal, things like Mystic Falls and vampires and werewolves and witches. Promises of were made, of keeping in touch, of visiting but as the years passed, it had become harder for them. She finally decided to break it off with him.

Alaric also left Mystic Falls, deciding to close that chapter of his life. The death of Jenna and Isobel has affected Alaric in a good and in a bad way. The death of Jenna broke his heart and only time can tell if he can learn to move on from it. While Jenna's death left him devastated, Isobel's death brought him closure. During the fight he saw a part of the old Isobel h fell in love with and somehow a part of him felt happy that she was not totally gone.

If somebody told Bonnie that she would be losing two of the people she had grown close with for the past year; she might have done things differently. Bonnie had grown closer to Jeremy and Luka over the year, bonding over magic and saving Mystic Falls. Although both boys have a special place in her heart, she had grown closer to one of them and developed romantic feelings for him. Her only regret is that she did not took a chance with him. It was hard moving on from the war but somehow she was able to do it, and surprisingly, it was Damon who helped her the most. Bonding over death is not really something normal people do, but technically they are not normal people. They seem to have a knack for knowing when to push each other's button or just simply sit down beside each other, enjoying the silence. Nowadays, they seemed to develop a somewhat healthy sort-of friendship, wherein they can actually be in each other's presence without one of them trying to kill the other. They still trade insults once in awhile and during the days when Damon's antics drives Bonnie crazy, she practices her power on him. She guesses, it is always going to be part of their relationship.

The death of Matt Donovan has also taken a toll on them. It especially affected Caroline and Tyler, two of the people closest to him. The reason why they told Matt about them and the brewing war in the first place is that they could protect him but Matt had other ideas. He does not want to be useless and just simply watch in the sidelines while people around him die so he coerce them to teach him some skills and join the fight. Sadly, his human strength and limited skills could not save him from vampires and werewolves. Caroline and Tyler turned to each other for comfort, drawing strength from each other. Their relationship has grown deeper and finally after a couple of years and many false tries, they finally took that leap and entered a romantic relationship. Every day is a struggle for the both of them but they are trying to make it work.

Everybody was surprised when Damon decided to stay behind Mystic Falls after the war. Since there are no more threats in Mystic Falls and Katherine fleeing as far away from Mystic Falls and Elena leaving, there is nothing keeping him in town and whenever this is brought up he would say that if he left, there would be no one that will keep the wolf in line. But Stefan knew better. Whether Damon admits it or not, he had begun to care for the town and the people in it. Especially the women, Ever since he stopped feeding on the people, Damon has developed a new hobby which is to seduced and bed the beautiful women of Mystic Falls much to the dismay of Stefan and annoyance of Bonnie.

When Elena left, Stefan was heartbroken but he understood why she has to do it and respected her decision. In a span of three years, Elena had lost her parents, brother and her aunt and he knows there is only so much he could do; time is the only thing that can heal her. At first, they stayed in touch but as the months passed their communication become less frequent and then it just become harder for them. But he did not give up hope. On the day that she called to break it off from him, he flew to her new town to see her, to talk to her and make her change her mind. But his efforts were futile; she had made up her mind. She wanted to have kids and be a mom and grow old. She wanted to see her kids grow old and die old. And she can't do all that if she stays with him. With her every word, his heart broke a little. Every fiber of his being wanted him to beg her not to give up but in the end he remained silent and did what she asked of him, let her go and walked away. Lat he heard she is dating a normal guy from her college and she is happy. He didn't ask for more details.

Nine years in Mystic Falls and the three vampires knew that it is time to move. However per Caroline, they could not move yet until the end of Founder's Day, after all this would be the last Founder's Day they would be celebrating for a long time. And Caroline is determined that this would be the best Founder's Day the town has ever seen.

To kick off the preparation of the Founder's Day, the women of Mystic Falls held their annual Bachelor Auction with a twist. For the past years, the bachelor would take the winner in one date of her choice. But this year, the winner gets to spend five days with the Bachelor. And to make it more exciting, both the Salvatore Brothers have agreed to join in the festivities.

Well, ladies and ladies, let the bidding war begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Chance**

I just re-watched Flipped and it's still freaking adorable.

Who is excited for new TVD episode and SE scenes? *raises hand*

As usual I don't own anything. At all. =-))

**Chapter 2**

The Fund-Raising Party that she has organized as part of the Founder's Day Celebration is a complete success, Caroline mused as she looks on at the on-going party. Everybody is in a great mood and the ladies in particular are eagerly waiting for the night's main event, The Annual Bachelor Auction.

Stefan was pacing the room anxiously while Damon was lounging on a chair, holding a glass of scotch in his hands. They were waiting in one of the many rooms in the Lockwood Mansion, which was assigned for the Bachelors as they waited for their turn on the stage to be auctioned off.

"Would you sit down? You're making me dizzy," Damon said while taking a sip from his glass. Stefan glared at Damon but sat down nonetheless in the empty chair beside his brother.

"Did you know that it was going to be a silent auction?" Stefan asked his brother. Damon just shrugged his shoulder in response. Stefan groaned at his brother's nonchalance and leaned over his seat. He is beginning to questioning his sanity for having allowed Caroline to talk him into participating in the auction. It had seemed simple to him. Five days off his life to help raise money for the benefit of Mystic Falls. But he guessed wrong.

After a few minutes, Damon's name is being called on stage. He took a last swig of his drink and stood up. "Well, little brother, watch and learn."

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

"How much do you love me?" Caroline asked Bonnie as they stood watching while the bidding for Damon is on-going, or rather the lack of bidding. It seemed that hell really hath no fury like a woman scorned especially the women from Mystic Falls. His reputation of being a "flirt" has finally caught up with him and the women have banded together not to bid for him at all.

"Enough. Why do you asked?" Bonnie asked eyeing her blonde best friend suspiciously.

"You need to bid for Damon," Caroline replied in desperate tone to Bonnie.

"What! No way. And besides I am enjoying this little show. Karma is truly a bitch," Bonnie answered, highly amused with Damon's predicament.

"Well then enjoy this last night with me since I am sure Damon would kill me after this."

"Caroline, don't be overdramatic. He would not do that, maybe torture you but kill you, I don't think so," Bonnie teases her friend.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried. "This is not funny. You know I have low tolerance of pain. And black and blue is not my color at all," she whined.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed. "But I am only bidding the minimum amount, $50. That's all I have on me. If you ask me, he is worth even less." She added.

"Yay! Thank you! Now go and submit your bid and ends his and my misery!" Caroline said while pushing her friend towards the front of the room.

"You owe me for this."

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

Stefan didn't know what to think. The person who'd won him didn't meet him onstage, but left him a note instead. However, he was spared being made the laughing stock because he'd gotten the one of the highest bid during the auction. He only wished that whoever she was, she wasn't crazy.

He looked at his watch again. She was supposed to come to the Salvatore Boarding House for breakfast but she was very late and he is getting more annoyed by the minute. He did not have much sleep last night because he was kept awake by Damon's whining and he has to wake up early to cook breakfast for a girl he had not met yet. She had requested that he cook for her, asking for blueberry pancakes and bacon and egg.

He sighed and was about to throw the cold breakfast in the trash when heard a knock in the front door. Finally, he thought. He made his way to the door and stopped. He took a deep breath, prepared himself to greet her. But when he saw who was on the other side on the door, he was speechless. Who wouldn't be since she was the last person he expected to see or bid for him.

"Hi Stefan."

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

Damon had thought he'd be the one who'd rake in the highest bid of the evening, as it was, he'd become the laughing stock instead.

It had taken every effort to joke with the emcee after being told how much he'd been sold for. He smiled until his jaw ached because he didn't want to look like a spoilsport. Even that mutt had laughed himself silly at his expense.

He sighed as he made his way to her door. He did not want them – specifically Vampire Barbie and her Boy Toy to have any more reasons to taunt him being a spoilsport. He knocked at her door, hard. After a few minutes he can hear her going down, grumbling about being waken up too early.

"Hi Bonnie," Damon greeted her as soon as she opened the door and proceeded to enter the witch's house.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked the dark-haired vampire, confusion is written all over her face.

"Well, Caroline told me that if I join this auction, I would be enjoying 5 days of free meals and other things courtesy of the person who bought me. I am just collecting what have been promised to me." He replied then went into the direction of the kitchen.

"What free meals? And what do you mean by other things exactly?" Bonnie asked, following him to her kitchen.

"We can discuss it later. So, how do you want your eggs? Scrambled or sunny side up?" Damon replied while holding a try of eggs.

She let out a groan; she is going to kill Caroline after she is done eating her breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**One More Chance**

Changing the rating to M just to be sure.

Here is another update. I don't own anything; I am just a lowly slave.

Amfnjgklzjklsdjlgkfj! I just read the spoilers for Stefan's stpryline and I just can't wait for it. I hope the writers don't screw it up and I am sure the latter half of the season would be amazing. =-))

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Tyler. Did you manage to get Caroline to tell you who'd bought Stefan?" Carol asked his son as soon as he entered the dining room for breakfast, quite curious about the mysterious buyer of the night before.

He groaned. The truth was Tyler had no answer to that. He too, had barely had sleep last night thinking about the identities of his friend buyer. Caroline had just kept on looking at him pointedly and remained mum about the whole thing. It had annoyed him to no end.

"I don't have any idea who, Mom."

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

"You?" Stefan's voice came out in a croak as he learned who his buyer was.

"Why do you look so shocked? Were you expecting someone else?" Elena answered with a smile.

"I…I was…How are you?" Stefan finally asked, recovering from his shock.

"I'm good. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry. Come in." Stefan replied as he stepped aside to let her pass.

"It still looks the same since the last time I was here," Elena commented as she looks around the spacious living room.

"We didn't really have time to redecorate," he replied.

She looked at him, amused at his effort to joke. "So, where is the breakfast I requested? I didn't eat much last night. Too nervous"

"It's in the kitchen. Let me just reheat it since it got cold." He said while walking towards the kitchen. She followed him. "When did you like blueberry pancakes? I thought your favorite is chocolate pancake and hated anything blueberry." He said, teasing her about her unhealthy obsession to chocolates.

"I guess I outgrew it," she replied.

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

"Who do you think bought Stefan?" Damon asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. He eyes the little witch, suspiciously. "You know who it is."

"No, I don't know who bought Stefan. I am just as curious as you are." She replied as she put ketchup on her bacon.

"Let's finish eating then and let's go investigate. I happen to know for a fact that she's coming to the boardinghouse for breakfast."

"What are you, 5? Leave Stefan and his date alone. And besides we have to discuss this little arrangement with Caroline. I will ask for a refund so that both of us will be free of each other. Agreed?"

"I don't agree. You bought me so we are going spend 5 days together. End of discussion."

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

She looked beautiful, even more beautiful than she looked the last time they'd seen each other. The tank top and shorts she was wearing also showed him curves that he'd thought he'd only get to see again in his imagination. Stefan didn't know what to do. While a part of him is happy that she is here eating breakfast at his kitchen table, another part of him is wary on why she is here in Mystic Falls because the last time they saw each other, it did not end well for him. It was two years ago and she just turned up on his doorsteps out of the blue. She was wet because of the rain and her eyes were red from crying. He invited her in and things just escalated from there. He was not proud of what happened that night but Elena has always been her weakness.

_Flashback _

"_What are we doing?" Stefan asked as they found themselves in the couch, making out. _

"_I would have thought it was obvious." Elena muttered as she pulled his head back towards her. _

"_Elena…" he mumbled just before he kissed her again, intending to warn her about the consequences of their actions._

"_Stefan, I need this. I need you. Please." she whispered to his lips, her voice pleading. _

_He'd wanted to tell her he thought they should take things slower. He'd missed her in the last 3 years shed been in Washington. He hadn't realized just how much until he'd seen her on his door steps. But he couldn't stop his right hand from molding her body against his, nor his left one from unbuttoning the buttons of the polo shirt she had borrowed from him._

_Suddenly she stopped kissing him and stood up and before he could even ask her why, she finishes unbuttoning the last button of her shirt and let it slip on the floor. She looked breathtakingly beautiful with her torso covered only by her long locks and her lower body hidden by his boxer shorts. She crooked her finger at him and like a dog being called by its master; he could only follow as she made her way into his bedroom._

_By the time they were standing by the bed, his shirt and pants had lain in a heap by the bedroom door, while his shoes were left somewhere in the living room. _

_He then looked into her eyes intently, asking without words if she was sure. She answered by stepping closer to him, until only an inch separated their bodies, and slowly running her fingers from his chest towards his backside and then sliding them inside the waistband of his boxers so she could push it downwards and off him._

_The fragile hold Stefan had of his control finally snapped at the feel of her tongue tracing a path down his chest towards his tummy and he found himself tangling the fingers of his left hand into her hair and pulling her up for another one of those slow drugging kisses while he lifted her up with his right arm so he could lay her down onto the waiting bed._

_Flashback _

Nobody knew about that night. Not Damon, not Caroline, not Bonnie.

"So after breakfast, I thought we head over to my parent's lake house and spend our days there." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Stefan sighed. "Elena, why are you really here in Mystic Falls?"

She looked at him, and simply replied. "I missed you."

Stefan thought long and hard before he said anything. Finally, "You were the one who chose to leave," he answered.

She didn't say anything for several minutes. She just looked at him without any hint of emotion on her face. "I had to."

"Why?" he needed to know. "After that night, why did you leave me?" He'd woken up all alone with only the imprint of her head on the pillow next to him telling him he hadn't dreamt the whole thing.

"Because that's what you wanted."

"How do you know what I'd wanted? Were you me? Are you a mind-reader by any chance?" All the anger and hurt he'd thought he'd gotten over years before suddenly came out.

She looked at him without flinching. "You knew where to find me, why didn't you come after me?"

Stefan had no answer to that. Why hadn't he tried to go after her?

She looked at him for a long while. It seemed that they've both reached an impasse. She wasn't willing to talk about that night. So neither would he.

"Well, then. Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, maybe we can go and have ourselves some fun? And just be normal for a change." she smiled at him playfully.

He was stunned at her sudden change of mood. But because she'd smiled at him, Stefan found himself smiling back. Somehow it didn't matter anymore what her reasons were for coming back. Why cut off his nose to spite his face? The truth was, he was glad she'd bought him. For a week, for a day it didn't matter. All that mattered was hoarding these precious moments with her and he vowed to enjoy every hour he'd get to spend with her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Who is excited for a Stefan-centric episode? MEEEEEE!

**Chapter 4**

Stefan cannot remember having this much fun for a long time. It was now their third day together and he is waiting for her to finished changing into her bathing suit. They plan to spend their whole day swimming in the lake and star gazing during the night.

They drove to the Lake House after their breakfast on that first day making a couple of pit stop, a grocery store for her and a blood bank for him. They talk, mostly about their friends' lives and Mystic Falls. They steer clear on any type of discussion with regards to their own personal life. When night came, they decided to play charades. Years of being friends with Caroline and Bonnie have taught Stefan the art of the game and he had easily beaten Elena, much to her chagrin.

On the second day, they spent the day cooking up a feast since Elena was craving for Italian food. It took Stefan the whole day to cook the food since Elena is no help at all. After all these years, she still can't cook to save her life. Stefan's incessant teasing of Elena's lack of cooking skills lead to a food fight. It took them the whole afternoon to clean up their mess. Too tired with their activities the whole day, they decided to spend the night watching sappy movies. Their choices included While You Were Sleeping, A Walk to Remember, and Pretty Woman.

"Sorry, I took too long," Elena apologized as she went down to stairs to meet him. Her attire of black bikini top and cut-off shorts has left him speechless, his eyes training on her bare legs.

Elena blushed, after all these years he can still make her feel like the most beautiful woman he ever seen. And that is saying a lot since he has been alive for more than a century.

"Uhm, yeah, it's fine" he replied trying not to blush at being caught staring at her legs. After all these years, she can still make him feel like a teenager. "We better get going," he said while grabbing the picnic basket they had prepared and made their way towards the dock.

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

The sun was setting quite beautifully. Stefan made a little bonfire to keep them warm while they lay down side by side in the dock, looking in the horizon and making jokes at each other's expense. This is one thing she and Stefan never did experience when they were dating, peace and quiet.

Out of nowhere, she let out a giggle. Stefan looked at her, raising his eyebrows silently asking why she was giggling.

"Remember the time when Jenna and Alaric caught you sneaking out of the house with you wearing only your boxers? I don't know who is more mortified." She can still remember Jenna's and Alaric's embarrassed expression because it seemed that Alaric had also spent the night in Jenna's room.

"Because apparently somebody hid my clothes," he replied glaring at her playfully.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she retorted, giggling some more. "I never did such thing." After a few minutes, she sighed.

"You missed them?" he asked although he already knows the answer.

"Every day. It's been years but the pain and sadness is still there."

He sat up and move beside her. He looked at her as he tuck a strand of her brown her behind her ear. "I will be lying if I tell you that time will heal the wounds. The pain and loss will always be there, but the best you can do is that you make happy memories that will balance out the sadness."

She reached out to touch his face, caressing his lips with her thumb. "Kiss me," She whispered.

He stared at her face, unsure on what to do. He knows he shouldn't kiss her because that would just complicate matter between them but as he stared at her doe eyes, he couldn't stop himself, Elena has always been his weakness.

He slowly lowered his head, his lips slightly pressing her lips. The kiss was hesitant at first, unsure but it did not take long before the kiss become heated.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" she gasped as his tongue found its way inside her left ear. They have changed position, with him lying underneath and her on top of him. Although they still had their clothes on, there were noticeable bumps that could be seen and felt through them.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled, giving her neck his full attention.

"We. Need. Something. To. Lie. On. " She interspersed each word with little kisses and nibbles from his lips to the side of his neck.

He gasped when she sucked on the skin over his carotid. "Your wish is my command," he whispered just before he rolled her over and nearly stumbled in his haste to get up to get them one.

She was lying provocatively on her side with just her bathing suit when he came back. Her shorts and the tank top she has been wearing before has been discarded in the side.

Like a zombie he moved towards her and dropped the comforter he'd pulled off one of the beds onto the docks as she crooked her finger at him. He barely had the thing spread out before he quickly picked her up so they could both lie down on it. Only the light from the lanterns outside the house and the moon above could be seen for miles around as darkness fell on the lake completely.

He turned them so she was lying underneath him and proceeded to drop little kisses all over her face, her neck, and lower.

She gasped as one of his hands traveled slowly, from her knee, to her thigh, higher.

She in turn busied herself by running her hands all over his chest, under his shirt.

He moaned when her fingers moved from his chest, down to his tummy, lower, until they met the waistband of his shorts.

Their lips met again and when his tongue sought entrance, she let him in. He tasted her fully, completely, drinking in her essence as he did the same to him.

Until neither of them knew where his lips ended and hers began.

"Why did you have to tie it so tight?" he muttered inelegantly as he sought to remove her bikini top with one hand.

She pushed him off her to do the honors herself and whispered, "Take your shirt off," when they both came up for air.

"God you're so beautiful," he couldn't help but marvel as he looked at her bared figure. She really did look beautiful. And sexy. And quite possibly edible.

She answered by pulling him into her embrace once again. They both gasped at the contact of bare skin against bare skin and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. This time, it was a kiss meant to sear her to her very toes and more. It worked.

But she'd given back as good as she got and he found himself turning the two of them over so she ended up draped over him, straddling him, her hair forming a mysterious curtain over their faces as they continued kissing.

His eyes closed helplessly as her lips left his to travel downwards, from his chin, to that hollow in his neck, lower, to his chest.

If he hadn't already been lying down, he swore he would have fallen at that exact moment when she darted her tongue out to trace patterns on his stomach, moving ever lower.

"What?" she started to complain when he grasped her hair to pull her up for another kiss. One that was almost punishing in its intensity. A kiss meant to burn. A kiss meant to brand.

"It's my turn now," he whispered just before he too dropped little kisses from her chin, towards her neck, coupling each one with little nips that made her gasp and moan at every turn.

He looked up to see her eyes closed in ecstasy before his tongue started to trace patterns on her neck, lower, and lower still.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A couple more chapters to go. Love the reviews and the alerts. =-))

**CHAPTER 5**

Stefan stared at Elena's sleeping form. He knew he should be sleeping already. He stole a glance at the clock by the bedside table and saw that it was already 2AM. He sighed, careful not to do anything to disturb her slumber.

He held his breath as she shifted in her sleep, turning away from him to face the table. He felt a squeeze somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. It seemed that even in repose, she wanted to turn away from him. It would have been the perfect time to move away from her; after all, his upper arm had gone numb from carrying the weight of her head throughout the night. But he found himself following her instead.

He thought he'd gotten over her. He was wrong. The past three days had told him that. He knew he was running out of time.

And so he moved even closer to her so that his chest pressed against her back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in an effort to tell her without words that he wanted her to stay. He knew it wouldn't be long before she complained. It was too hot after all and they were both starting to sweat a little. But he hoped, he wished, he prayed, that somehow, just for tonight, she does not push him away.

The heavens must have heard him because she didn't resist.

And so he finally slept.

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Stefan slowly opened his eyes and realized he'd been kissing her in his sleep.

"Must have been some dream," she teased him when he finally looked up at her face.

It was. He'd been dreaming about their first time years ago. He sighed and started to get off her but then froze. He met her surprised gaze as they both realized at the same time that he was uhm "awake". He was about to apologize but then she smiled before pushing him gently off her.

"Hold that thought," she laughed as she quickly got out of bed to run inside the bathroom.

He could only laugh in response as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. She never ceased to amaze him. Her shyness seemed to have disappeared altogether. Part of him regretted it but a larger part of him was glad. He only had two days left to convince her to stay with him forever.

"Your turn." She grinned at him as she came out of the bathroom wearing the robe he'd left hanging behind the door.

"My turn?" he asked her stupidly.

"You honestly don't expect me to engage in sex," she began to tease him.

"Lovemaking" he corrected her quickly.

She looked surprised for a while and quickly recovered, "Lovemaking" she raised an eyebrow after saying the word, "with someone who had yet to brush his teeth , do you?" she continued with a smile.

"Give me five minutes." He decided to get into the spirit of things as he too got out of bed.

She gave a wolf whistle as he sauntered to the bathroom sans any covering.

He grinned at her as he walked even more slowly so as to give her a more thorough look at his physique. He then posed ala the Incredible Hulk to show off his abs.

"Talk about having a swelled head!" she rolled her eyes to show she wasn't impressed.

"And don't you forget it." He was quick to reply, wiggling his eyebrows in a mock leer.

She laughed at him before she lay back on the bed. "Hurry up and remind me then" she called out to him throatily as she untied the robe's belt suggestively.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD

Stefan was back to staring at her sleeping form. He knew he should be sleeping too. It was already 3AM after all. He was tired. They'd spent the whole morning in bed and the whole afternoon swimming, then took a leisurely stroll until the sun set and lay on the sand, staring at the skies as they made a bet as to who could identify the most number of constellations. She won. So he ended up preparing their dinner. He didn't mind. He'd gladly prepare her dinner every night if she stayed.

He sighed as she again turned away from him in her sleep. There were a number of times during the day that he'd almost asked her to stay beyond the 5 days they'd agreed on. But it never seemed the right moment. So he just let things ride. He still had a day left after all.

And so, like he'd done the night before, he turned to wrap his arms around her, spoon-fashion. And like the night before, she didn't resist. "Good." he thought. She was getting used to the feel of him around her. Tomorrow, he promised himself, tomorrow, okay, make that in a couple of hours, he'd tell her how he felt.

And ask her to stay.

And with that promise, he was again able to fall asleep.

TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD. TVD

Stefan woke up reaching for her, and encountered nothing but space.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked. She was not there. But the imprint of her head on the pillow was still visible. He strained his ears to listen for her movements. Nothing. He sat up quickly as his heart started to beat erratically all of a sudden.

"No," he thought. "Please," he begged the heavens as he scrambled off the bed and went to the bathroom to look for her. He struggled to contain his panic as he saw that it was empty. With feet suddenly feeling like lead he walked towards the closet. He reached out to open it, afraid of what he might not see. "Please," he whispered again, hoping for the sight of her clothes hanging next to his.

His legs almost gave out.

He slammed the closet door in reaction and walked out of the bedroom quickly to scour the rest of the cottage. She wasn't there. Only her scent lingered to tell him she'd been there at all. He looked out of the window and swore violently. She'd taken the car!

He could only stand there dumbly. Numbly. Unaware of the cold. Unaware of everything except the fact that she'd left him.

She'd left him!

Again.

Several minutes had passed before he could make himself move. Before he could muster the strength to walk back to the bedroom to get dressed. He'd stood under the shower for the longest time trying to contain emotions that were threatening to choke him.

He was already dressed and waiting for Tyler to pick him up when he finally saw it.

He slowly walked towards the table next to the bed to pick it up.

It was note.

Written in her near little script.

With trembling fingers he opened it, and read.

"Stefan,

I am sorry. Take care of yourself.

Always,

Elena"

Stefan couldn't help it. He ripped the letter to shreds. Is this just a game to her? Why did she leave so soon? Why didn't she stay?

And in minutes, he found himself on his knees.

Picking up the pieces of the note, and of his heart.

A/N: How much do you hate me? Don't worry, to be continued. =-))


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For Big and Nona and Beth. You girls are great detectives. =-))

In honor of Paul joining Twitter. Gah. Fangirling moment. =-))

This is the second to the last chapter. Ok? Enjoy

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hello." He answered.

"Where are you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"She's worried about you." The voice answered.

"Tell her not to worry. I'm not about to commit mayhem here." He reassured the other man dryly.

"I'm so sorry."

He laughed. "It's not your fault."

"But she knew."

"I don't blame her. Go reassure your girlfriend, Tyler." He wanted to end the conversation quickly.

Tyler sighed loudly. "Take care Stefan, okay?"

"I will." He answered and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as she felt her little fingers tugging her sleeves.

"That man," she pointed across the street at the cafe. "He keeps looking at us."

"What man?" Elena asked again as she followed her little fingers. There wasn't anyone there.

"He was just there," she scratched her head, wondering where the man had gone.

Elena laughed just before she kissed her chubby cheek. "It was just your imagination sweetie."

She gave Elena a look of hurt. "It was not! There was really someone," she pouted.

She sighed. "Never mind. It's getting late. We need to go now."

Stefan sat in his car, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized she'd nearly spotted him. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He didn't want anyone else to be present when he confronted her.

She was tired. All she wanted to do was go to bed and fall asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 10PM. She had just finished taking a shower and was wearing her favorite sleepwear. It was a man's checkered shirt. His shirt. She'd packed it accidentally the last time they'd been together and had decided to keep it. It was one of two keepsakes she had of him. The other one was in the other bedroom.

She was checking if she'd locked the front door properly when the bell rang. Who could be visiting her at this late hour? Maybe it was her friend, Stacy. She often dropped by late at night to wind down after coming from a party.

"Stacy, aren't you a little early?" she automatically asked as she opened the door.

"Hello, Elena."

"Stefan!"

"Surprised?" he asked dryly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in shock.

"I'm here to give you this." He offered a hand out.

"What?" she trailed off when she saw a white box resting on his palm. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asked pointedly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he ignored her question.

"I…" she looked nervous all of a sudden.

"At least take this," he offered her the item on his palm again.

She looked at him silently before she reached out to take the box off his hand. Before she could withdraw, he was holding her wrist in his other hand. She gasped and looked at him nervously. "You're hurting me."

Stefan almost smiled. He's hurting her? What about him? She hurt him a lot more than he had her. He sighed loudly. It wasn't the right time to go into that just yet. "Invite me in." his voice brooked no objection. Despite his casual attire, he was in his ruthless mode.

She had no choice but to move aside to let him in. "Come in."

He didn't let go until he was safely inside her apartment. "So that's where my shirt went." he meant to tease her but his voice came out harshly.

"You want me to take it off then?" She challenged him.

Stefan didn't answer. He was seriously considering asking her to do so. He missed seeing her body. Of course, he missed not only that. He missed her smile too. Her touch. Her voice. He sighed. He just missed her. Period.

"Why did you really come here?" she sounded like she really didn't care one way or another.

He walked towards her sofa and sat down, adopting an equally careless demeanor. "You have a nice place." He observed idly.

"Thank you." Manners dictated that she answer.

"Where is she?" he finally asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she answered nonchalantly.

"The one you were with this afternoon. Is she in your bedroom?" He added, daring her to deny it. 

"No." She answered waspishly, still not taking a seat.

Stefan clenched his fists in frustration. "Don't lie to me." He fought to keep his voice even.

"I'm not lying!"

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know. He stood up and walked quickly towards her room.

She scrambled to follow him. "Where do you think you're going?"

He opened the door and looked in. "She's not here."

"I told you she wasn't." she answered impatiently. "What's it to you anyway?"

"What's it to me?" his control finally snapped. "Where is your daughter? "

Realization dawned on her; she laughed bitterly, "She is not my daughter. Emily is my sister and John's daughter." She sighed. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

Stefan didn't say anything for a while. Finally, "Tell me." he said.

"Tell you what?" she pretended ignorance.

"Why did you really come back?" he asked, willing her to tell the truth.

She looked at him for the longest time before she spoke, averting her gaze so she didn't have to meet his stare.

"I'm getting married." She answered, as if that explained everything.

Stefan ignored the pain her words evoked in him. "Who is he?"

"Does it matter?" she shrugged.

Stefan wanted to shake her but he controlled himself. "So what is this then?"

"My last fling?" she made her statement sound like a question.

"I hope he's not the kind who minds not being the first." He retorted, unable to help the note of bitterness from creeping in his voice.

She looked at him sharply. "He loves me."

"Congratulations." He muttered sarcastically. "I guess, it's just a matter of time then before you start having kids. How many kids are you planning to have? Two? Three?"

"I can't."

"What are you talking about?" confusion is evident in his voice.

Elena slumped in defeat. "I can't have kids". She turned away from him and started walking towards the sofa instead.

He followed her slowly and sat down across from her.

She swallowed hard and started clenching and unclenching her fists unconsciously. Stefan looked on in alarm as he saw her start to rock, her lower lip whitening as she bit into it in an effort to gain some semblance of control. "Elena?" He was beside her in an instant. Reaching out to take her in his arms. Unable to help himself.

"Two years ago, I got pregnant. I did not care that I was not married. I did not care that I did not love the father. All I cared was that there is a life growing inside of me. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. And I did everything right. I followed my doctor's every order and took every precautions." She looked like she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings. "I wanted him so bad. I was thinking, it's only fair. I mean, I can't have you, then I deserved to have him. A baby, my baby," she struggled to convince him.

Stefan could only stare at her helplessly. He was confused. She talked like, "What?" he couldn't complete the thought.

She finally seemed to realize his confusion and looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I lost him. There were complications and then they have to operate on me. They did what they could to save me and save him but they couldn't…" she whispered brokenly as she fought to hold herself together. "I didn't tell anyone. No one even knew I was pregnant. Not the father, not John. Not even Bonnie or Caroline. I didn't know what to do, all I know is that I am in pain and all I wanted was to forget everything. I just…I wanted you." She started to shake as the tears she'd been holding at bay suddenly fell. "I'm so sorry, Stefan."

Realization dawned on him on why she came back all those years ago. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He just continued to hold and rock her in his arms as she cried.

Her tears fell. Not silently. But with heaving sobs. Unable to stop. Unable to do anything else but hold on to her. She cried for the son she never knew. The son she never got to hold. The son she never got to see.

He cried too. For her. For her baby.

And they stayed like that. Their arms wrapped around each other.

Finally, after seemingly like hours, their crying subsided. Not because they'd stopped mourning. But rather because their eyes refused to shed any more tears. At least, for the time being. Still, they stayed entwined.

Each loathe to release the other.

Both unaware of the other's fear, that somehow, the other would vanish and leave each to their own loneliness.

"Please let me stay," he begged as he tightened his arms around her.

She didn't say anything. She just kept her arms around him.

He woke up with stiff back and arms. It seemed that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. With her. Their arms were still around each other with her head resting on his chest. He was afraid to move, lest he wake her up.

He breathed in deeply to take in her unique scent and unconsciously tightened his arms around her.

He would have liked to stay that way for a longer time, but he found himself suddenly being pushed off her without ceremony.

"What the," he was unable to prevent the words from escaping his lips, forgetting that he was supposed to still be asleep.

She didn't pay him any heed. She just moved hurriedly, almost at a run, towards her bedroom.

He got up and followed her curiously. What was wrong with her? His steps faltered when he saw her bedroom in the clear light of day. It was so feminine. So like her. He realized that she'd gone to the bathroom and he took the time to look around the room. He should have felt uneasy standing in the middle of such a feminine room, but somehow, felt right at home. He didn't stop to question why that was so.

He was about to sit down on her bed when he saw a picture of her on her night table. With her fiancé.

He started to reach out for it but then the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her hand still holding the knob.

He snatched back his hand guiltily. "I…"

She quickly marched over and snatched the picture that he was reaching for. "Who told you to come in here?" she asked coldly, their moment of amity from the night before, all but forgotten.

"Does your fiancé knew about us?" he asked tentatively.

"Why are you really here?" she ignored his question.

"I came because I realized that I couldn't let another five years to go by without telling you how I feel. I came because every night has been a torture for me since you've left. I came because I know that I can't function without you by my side. I came because I love you." he replied, his voice earnest wanting her to believe him.

She didn't react. Instead began picking up her clothes off the floor that she had forgotten the night before.

"Say something." He whispered.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Don't marry him." He told her flatly.

"He loves me." She reasoned.

"You love me." He countered.

"You need to leave, Stefan."

"Elena…"

"Stefan, what we had was in the past. I don't love you anymore." She said the words without inflection.

"Liar!" he whispered, although his knees weakened upon hearing her answer. "And our week together? What was that supposed to be then?"

"That was goodbye."

"No! I don't believe you." He knew he was sounding desperate. He didn't care. He'd beg if he had to.

"Just let me go Stefan. Please." It was her who begged instead.

He pulled her into his arms, not caring in the least that she resisted. "I can't." he whispered as he tightened his arms around hers.

She just stood in his embrace. Not reacting. Not even pushing him away.

"Don't make me." He couldn't help but choke on the words. "Please Elena, give me another chance." He pleaded brokenly. "Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it. Just…please," his words ran over each other, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Let me go."

The finality of her words broke Stefan's fragile hold on his control.

With those words, he realized at last that it was over.

So he did what she asked of him.

He let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last Chapter. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. You have been amazing.

CHAPTER 7

"Flight 405 bound for Virginia, boarding now at gate 10" the voice over the speaker shouted out at the airport.

Stefan gave a loud sigh as he gathered his bags together. It had been more than 24 hours since Elena had asked him to let her go. He'd left her apartment barely able to walk, his breathing erratic as he envisioned the rest of his life without her. Damon and Tyler had by turns called him, making sure that he was alright. He'd strove to reassure them. He was alright. After all, he was still breathing wasn't he? He could still stand. He could still walk. Of course, they didn't know that every breath had become an agony.

Or that he felt like curling up whenever he stood. Or that his footsteps had gone heavier and heavier as he walked away from her.

"Flight 405 bound for Taipei, boarding now at gate 10" the words echoed throughout the airport terminal once again. He took one last look at his surroundings before finally walking towards the boarding platform. He supposed it would be the last time he'd ever be in Washington. He knew it would be too painful to come back. No. He was never coming back here again. At least, not until he'd learned to forget her.

Flight 405 had barely lifted off when Flight 216 from Virginia started deplaning on gate 21.

Among those who got off were Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet. They were greeted by a petite woman with long brown hair as soon as they got out of the gate. The three women stared at each other briefly before the brunette launched herself into Caroline's and Bonnie's arms, shoulders heaving as she struggled to contain her tears.

"I drove him away." Elena's words echoed baldly in her apartment as Caroline and Bonnie sat across from her.

"Why?" Caroline asked, wondering at the ravaged look in her friend's face.

"Because," Elena couldn't continue. Her tears, falling down her face once again.

Caroline and Bonnie didn't say anything and looked at each other. Bonnie moved to sit beside their friend and gathered the younger woman in their arms. "Shh," Bonnie whispered as she stroked Elena's hair. The blonde vampire looks on, biting her lower lip, clearly stopping herself from saying anything to worsen the situation. But alas, self-control had never been her strong suit.

"Elena, I don't want to be a bitch but you are annoying me right now."

"Caroline!" Bonnie reprimanding the blonde as the brunette cried harder.

"What? I am just saying what we both are thinking," Caroline retorted, defending herself. She sighed and moved beside the brunette. "Elena, you know I love you and you are one of my oldest and bestest friends but Stefan is like my brother and what you did to him was pretty shitty. I saw what he went through these last few months and to be honest if you were just some random girl, I would have slapped you for making him suffer. You hurt him Elena, real bad. And the worst part is that you did it again and again."

Elena raised her head off Bonnie's shoulder, her face tear-stained, looking at her two best friends. If anybody deservess the truth, it's them. "I was pregnant,"

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie both asked as they looked at the younger woman in confusion. And so Elena told them about her pregnancy two years before and how it had ended in tragedy.

"I was so overwhelmed by my grief of losing my baby, of using Stefan that I had to seek professional help. It had been a slow process. It had taken months of therapy. John had wondered why I had withdrawn so completely but I'd never been able to tell him. I returned to Mystic Falls to see Stefan again so I could put the past behind. I wasn't really planning on spending the week with him the way we did. I was just supposed to see him and tell him why I did what I did and then leave," she said in between hiccups. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. We haven't been talking for a few months and I thought it would be unfair if I just dumped my problems on you when I haven't been a good friend. And even if I had called you, there is nothing you could do."

"Oh Lena," Bonnie whispered, her heart breaking for her friend. "You should have told us. It doesn't matter if we haven't talk for years, you will always be out bestest friend and nothing will ever change that."

Caroline nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "And you're wrong. I know we could not bring your baby back, but we could have held your hand and cried with you."

"Did Stefan knew…" Bonnie started to ask.

Elena nodded. "I told him everything last night."

"What did he say?" Caroline asked.

"He said he still loves me."

"Then why did you drive him away? Don't you still love him?" Caroline's face was a picture of confusion

"I," Elena whispered. "I can't."

"You can't what? He loves you! You love him!" Caroline replied, exasperated on Elena's indecisiveness.

"I'm getting married."

At a small church in Washington, a Caucasian man with slightly overgrown hair, clad in blue polo shirt and slacks looked on from a distance as a newly-married couple descended the steps. From his vantage point, he really couldn't see the couple's faces very well. He could tell though that the bride was smiling, as was the groom.

"Aren't you going to go congratulate them?" a voice came from behind him.

He didn't react. He just continued staring at the couple until they both got into the bridal car.

"Are you with the bride or the groom?" the voice persisted.

He still didn't speak.

"Well, the reception will be held at the groom's house. Do you know where it is? I could take you there if you want." The offer came helpfully.

When he still didn't speak, the person shrugged, "Suit yourself," and left him alone.

He hardly noticed. His gaze was trained on the church as the rest of the wedding party scattered to leave. When he'd seen that everyone had left, he slowly walked towards the church. He stood by the steps for several minutes before he decided to make his way inside.

He took in the flower arrangement along the pews as well as the other items that indicated that a wedding had just taken place. He started walking towards the altar but then changed his mind. He turned left instead and walked towards the side where the candle offerings were located. He fished for a coin inside his trouser pocket and lit one candle.

He had never been a religious person. But he found himself praying.

For strength.

So that he may learn to forget about her.

He had no idea how long he stood there, staring at his candle's flickering flame. It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours.

Finally, he moved. He took a deep breath and started walking. He was nearly at the church's main door when he heard it.

"Stefan?"

Stefan turned around and searched for the voice's owner and saw her.

"What?" he couldn't continue. What was she doing here?

"You came." She said the words as though she couldn't quite believe he was actually in front of her.

He walked slowly towards her as though afraid she'd vanish before his very eyes. His gaze, focused on her face.

"You didn't?" he wondered aloud.

She shook her head.

"Why?" he asked, not moving.

She licked her lips in nervousness. "I…"

He couldn't help it. He reached out to touch her face.

"Shh…" he whispered just before he bent down to give her a kiss.

A gentle kiss. A healing kiss.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that you're still in love with me."

She pushed him away indignantly. "You wish."

He laughed. "Admit it. You still love me."

"So what if I do?"

"I still love you too." He admitted.

He pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you'd married him."

She shook her head as she too wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't"

"Do you know what you've put me through in the last three months?" he asked as he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to his chest.

"Marry me?" he asked as he pulled away slightly so he could look at her.

She could only look at him in wonder upon hearing the words.

"Please?" he added as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why?" she finally managed to ask. Not really knowing what it was she was asking for.

"Why?" he too asked.

"Why do you love me? I used you and hurt you so bad."

He gave a humorless laugh and closed his eyes briefly. He knew that his answer would either make or break him and he'd never felt more nervous in his entire life. He reached for her hands and laid it on the left side of his chest, just where his heart should be.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful, although you are," he began, giving her a small smile. "I don't love you because you're smart and brave and the strongest person I know. As much as I love you're fierce loyalty to your family and friends, it's not the reason why I fell for you. I love you because,"

"Stop," she choked on the word as she moved her left hand from his chest to his mouth.

But he clasped her hand and moved it off his lips as he continued anyway,

"I love you for no other reason than that you're you."

"Stefan,"

"I love you just because..." His eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

The tears she was unaware she'd been holding back suddenly fell. She felt overwhelmed.

"I just do." He said over and over again.

Until finally she whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked as his heart started beating quite heavily in his chest.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"You will?" his words held a hint of wonder, as though quite unable to believe she had just said yes.

She removed her right from his chest and took something out of the pockets of her dress.

"Do you remember this?" she asked as she opened her palm to show him.

"You still have it?" he asked in wonder. It was the ring he gave to her seven years ago when he flew to Washington to beg her the first time.

She nodded. "Yeah. I am masochist that way. I just couldn't part with it. It's my only reminder of you. That and your checkered shirt." She replied, giving him a little smile. "Would you…" she trailed off.

With trembling fingers, Stefan reached out to pick it up gently from off her palm.

She responded by holding out her left hand, palm down.

Slowly, reverently, he slid it into her ring finger.

The first time he gave it to her, he cried and his heart broke into a million pieces.

Now, it was her turn to cry. But not for the same reason.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The Finale. A short epilogue for my BBs. =-))

**Chapter 8**

"Hello"

"Damon, it's Stefan."

"Stefan. Where the hell are you?"

"Relax. I'm great!"

"Did she marry?"

"She did!"

Damon was confused. "She did? but why are you…"

"Happy?" Laughter was evident in Stefan's voice. "She did marry. She married me."

"What?"

"I just called to tell you that she and I will be home in two weeks. We're staying here for a while."

"You actually got married without us?"

"I didn't want to give her time to change her mind."

"That's always a good move." Damon answered dryly.

"Well, tell Bonnie and Caroline and Tyler okay? We'll have a second wedding when we go back."

"Okay, man. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

_BBBBBBBBBBBB_

Stefan could only stare at the sleeping woman by his side, trying to memorize the tiny details of her face. She was so beautiful. His wife. He smiled to himself as he sounded out her name in his head. Elena Salvatore. Who'd have thought they'd end up together after those long years of being apart?

"What are you thinking?" her voice broke into his reverie as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of her sleepiness.

Stefan smiled at Elena in the dark. "You." He answered simply.

She smiled back. "You're such a sweet-talker." she teased him, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Only with you." He whispered as he reached out to caress her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Do you want a grand wedding when we go back to Mystic Falls?" he asked, letting his hand fall from her face and began to run his hand along her arms, stopping at her hips.

She thought about it for a while before finally answering. "Not really. Our wedding was perfect the way it was. A small celebration will do." They had gotten married the very same day they'd seen each other again at the church, with only the priest and a church assistant as witnesses.

"Babe, I don't think they would allow you to get away with just a small celebration." He stated a bemused smile on his face. Of course, he is referring to her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie. "But the more pressing question is that are you ready to face their wrath? I don't think they will be too happy with us getting married without them. "

She laughed. "Yes, I think so. And besides I have you to protect me."

"Oh no, this is all you. You are the one who came up with the idea of getting married right then and there. Couldn't wait to sink you claws into me, huh?"

"Shut up!" she shouted and proceeded to pinch his cheeks. "And I did not hear any protests coming from you. And besides, I am not getting any younger. You can't exactly introduce a 26-year old woman as your wife while you look like 17 years old forever," she said simply.

His heart skipped a beat. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yes," she replied cupping his face, all traces of humor is gone from her voice. "Stefan when I said forever, I meant it. I want spend eternity with you. I want you to turn me."

"I love you," he simply replied, because honestly there are no words can justify what he feels at that moment.

_BBBBBBBBBBBB_

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked his wife as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms as he ladled the soup he'd managed to cook them at her apartment's kitchen.

"Feeling the cook," she trailed off , "and tasting him," she continued as she dropped a small kiss on his nape. "Mmm…yummy."

He shivered as he felt her tongue on his skin. "You're going to make me drop the soup," he warned her.

"And I care because? " she teased him, undaunted by his warning.

"You haven't eaten in hours," he reminded plaintively although he dropped the ladle back into the pot and placed the cup he'd been holding in his other hand back onto the counter.

She didn't bother to answer him. Instead she dragged him towards the wall and pressed herself onto him.

"Elena…" he couldn't help the physical reaction her actions had elicited in him.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled as she dropped light, nibbling kisses down his throat, while her hands busied themselves with unbuttoning the pajama top she was wearing.

"I," Stefan couldn't continue. He wondered briefly if he'd managed to turn the stove off before she'd distracted him but couldn't for the life of him remember. Elena had finished unbuttoning her top and had just stepped closer to him so he could feel every curve and contour of her body as they fit perfectly against his.

"You," she continued to tease him as she skimmed her fingers down the sides of his body and ever so gently slid them inside the waistband of his pajamas.

Stefan seemed to suddenly come to his senses and before she could even react, he'd already carried her and had her sitting on the kitchen counter near the sink. She squealed as he stepped in between her thighs, the pajama top already off her shoulders and pooling by her hips.

He looked up and met her mischievous gaze with an equally mischievous one of his own and slowly, gently, he poked his tongue out and licked.

She gasped at the contact and pulled him even closer.

_BBBBBBBBBBBB_

As predicted, her two best friends guilt trip into having a small wedding at the back of the Salvatore Boardinghouse with only close family and friends in attendance.

It was a wedding straight out of a romance novel.

The bride was barefoot as was the groom.

She looked like a gypsy, clad as she was in white cotton shift, her unbound hair blowing gently in the wind, with a posy of white calla lilies in her hands. Little pearls, woven through her tresses, gleamed brightly in the sun.

He looked like a green-eyed Indian prince in a loose white kurtah and matching cotton drawstring pants that flapped gently in the wind.

The wedding entourage was similarly clad in loose white cotton frocks and matching polo shirts and pants.

The woods was a picture of calm and serenity, reflecting the fading light of the sun as it made its way slowly to the west, and the sky was like an artist's palette, a mix of hazy blues, oranges, pinks, and purples.

She looked up at him. He looked down at her. With hands entwined they said their vows as their matching rings glowed, warmed by the sun.

And then they kissed.

Sweetly.

Softly.

Intently.

As though the act itself was a vow.

A promise.

A pledge.

And just like all weddings before it, they faced the crowd as one.

FIN!


End file.
